Love Blossoms
by Willow20
Summary: After Marron had moved to her parents to Europe, Miyako's life turned into hell. What is she going to do when her secret love comes back suddenly? (Shoujo-Ai - Marron&Miyako) R&R please!
1. Surprising Reunion

hey there! :) this is my first fanfics in english and i hope there aren't too many mistakes ^^; the pairing is marron&miyako, so everyone who doesn't like shoujo-ai shouldn't read it. and to all the readers: enjoy it, even if it may be a strange pairing for you ;) R&R please!!!!  
  
Love Blossoms  
  
Prologue - "Surprising Reunion"  
  
[Miyako]  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
it's already half a year ago since Marron has moved to her parents to Europe. Yeah, she's somewhere in Europe now and I have no idea, where. It's the same with Chiaki. But from where should we know? After all she didn't say anything about a departure or even a removal, she just wrote a note with the info that her parents wanted to try a new start and so she would move to them. Into another country.into another life. And she didn't think about Chiaki and me, about how we would feel. Probably it would have been too hard for her to say goodbye to us personally.especially to Chiaki. They had been such a great couple and she just breaks up with him and disappears from our lives. And I wanted to tell her about 'it'.didn't I? Did I really want to confess my love to her? No. No. I wouldn't have been able to do it anyway.I'm sure I would have stuttered if she had stood in front of me and I had tried to confess everything. Nevertheless I think that I'd feel better if she knew the truth. If only I would have had the courage to say these three words.I love you.it's not that difficult, is it? Well, doesn't really matter now, I don't think that I'm gonna see her again.nothing matters.'  
  
I put the pencil back onto my desk and lean against the chair sighing. Those damned diary-entries. Since my mom's death two months ago a lot of things have changed. I use to write down my feelings and thoughts now, that helps me to handle things better. Shortly after Marron had left Jeanne also didn't appear anymore and I still shut my eyes to the connection between the two of them. I don't care about Jeanne's true identity, it doesn't matter anymore. My dad lost his job as a police inspector."too many unsolved cases" they said. Now he sits at home day after day and gets drunk. I already got used to the fact that he's about to turn violent then. The only good thing is that I have Chiaki and Yamato. We've become best friends and help each other whenever we need someone. After Marron had left, Chiaki was so sad and hopeless, just like me. I tried to comfort him to ignore my own grief but it was so hard, harder than anybody could imagine. He noticed that something was bothering me and so I told him about my love for Marron. Thereupon he was there for me and that helped me a lot.  
  
A loud knocking on the front door tears me out of my thoughts. I think too much. I get going to open the door just to find myself being faced with a policeman who has taken my father in tow, completely drunk of course. "Are you Mrs. Miyako Toudaji?" I nod my head unimpressed. "Your father was making trouble at a pub. Seems like he has drunk too much. Luckily I've been there at the right time, otherwise he wouldn't have come home safely."  
  
While he's saying that I help him to carry my dad into the living-room and onto the couch. "Please take care so that something like this won't happen again.", the policeman says and leaves again. I go back into my room and sit down on the bed where the cover and the pillows are still lying undone. A glance at the clock tells me that it's already 11.30 p.m., but I don't care. I'm certain that I can't sleep now, so I decide to go for a short walk.  
  
Just when I come out of the elevator I see a car driving up and parking in front of the "Orléans", what makes me wonder 'cause it's so late. Then I watch a slender figure getting out of it, carrying some bags. I don't think too much about this and continue my way to the entrance, while this person is struggling with its luggage. The car already drove away, seems like it was just a taxi. That's when I notice that in the entry-hall is no light, only the streetlamps outside give a dim ray of light through the front windows. After a short search I find the switch and right in this moment I hear the sliding doors opening. ' I'm anxious who this could be ' , I think to myself, turn around and look directly into the eyes of...."Marron."  
  
It's silent but her name is still resounding through the whole building, even seconds later. I feel like I am dreaming. Marrons's standing in front of me, a bag in each hand and a rucksack on her back. She's wearing a white summer dress, which reaches to her knees, across it a short blue jeansjacket and her brown hair falls down to her shoulders. "Hello Miyako." This wonderful voice, there's such a tenderness in it. She looks at me with her beautiful brown eyes. I could get lost in them. But then I realize what I'm doing, I'm staring at her all the time. "He..", I wanna welcome her and hug her but all of a sudden I have to remember how she left without even saying goodbye and I feel betrayed, again. "Hello Marron.", I finally say with a voice as cold as ice, turn my eyes away from her and pass her by without saying another word. I walk out of the building and go outside where it's started to rain.  
  
She doesn't even turn around. She's just standing there, the bags still in her hands. I'm standing on the other side of the street and watch her. Actually I wanted to start running as soon as I was out of the building, but I had to see her reaction. But what did she expect? Did she really think I would cry with happiness, would help her carrying her bags and pull her into a tight embrace, by the way saying a couple of nice words like "Nice to see you again." or "I missed you so much!". No, not after she had left me alone like she did. At the time when I needed her the most she wasn't there, my best friend.me secret love.  
  
It seems like she's realized what has been happening, 'cause she makes her way over to the elevator. I can imagine the expression on her face - confused and unbelieving.  
  
The doors of the elevator are closing and the entry-hall is empty again. I'm still standing motionless on the other side of the street and feel the rain coming down on me. My eyes look stiff and expressionless at the closed doors of the elevator. And the tear that makes its way down across my cheek will be kept unnoticed because of the raindrops, that wash away my pain.  
  
end of this chapter! if there are any mistakes that should be corrected, please tell me! see ya 


	2. Changes

Hey there! At last I had time to upload the first chapter of my FF ^-^ Thanks for the comments! Enjoy reading and tell me your opinion :) (Again there will be some mistakes in grammer or vocabulary, but I've tried my best ^^;)  
  
Chapter 1 - "Changes"  
  
It's 1 a.m. now. I've been walking through the town for already 1 ½ hours now and my clothes are completely soaked. The rain has stopped recently, it has thundered and flashed, but none of this mattered to me. My thoughts were with Marron the whole time. She's back, I can hardly believe it. That she comes back here at all.I stopped believing in this long ago. But I don't understand me.I wanted so much to see her again! And then when we're face to face I act as unfriendly as possible. I'm really the world's greatest fool. On the one hand I want to hold her in my arms but on the other hand I just cannot forget what she did to me.to us. Well, at least she had a lot of luggage with her so I think she's going to stay here for a while.  
  
I'm strolling slowly along the pavement and decide to go back home. The clouds in the sky have fully disappeared and the stars can be seen again. ' I wonder if dad already woke up. ' , I say quietly to myself while I'm approaching the "Orléans". Arriving there I enter the hall and take a glance at Marron's mail-box without even noticing it. A few hours ago it was just a simple mail-box, but now the much known "Kusakabe Marron" sign is attached to it again and just for a moment I feel like in old times. I remember how I used to throw her out of bed every morning to wake her up somehow or how we were late for school so often and had to stand outside the classroom. A sigh escapes my lips. I turn my eyes away from the mail-box and continue my way to the stairway.  
  
Reaching the 7th floor completely out of breath I look around. I see the signboard of the apartment beside Marron's front door, everything else seems to be as usual. I shrug, make my way over to my apartment and just when I'm about to turn around the hinge someone from inside of it is doing it instead of me. The door swings open with such a weight that I'm forced to stumble backwards and knock against the railing, which is in the middle of the floor. Right after that I hear the furious voice of my dad screaming: "MIYAKO!! What the hell do you think you are to be out so late at night!!!" I look at his face fearfully and feel a cold shiver running down my back. The time has come again: My father's drunk too much and now he's getting mad again. For me this means punches till I faint. Completely in despair I cling to the railing because my trembling knees wouldn't let me stand on my own. "I.I." I'm looking desperately for an excuse as I see him raising his hand. A moment later I feel his hard fist in my face and another moment later I find myself lying on the floor stunned. My eyes are ripped up and fixed on the floor and I'm already waiting for the next painful punch as I hear a door being opened and a worried voice screaming my name. It's Chiaki, but he's not alone because as I raise my head and look up I see Marron standing beside him with a shocked expression on her face. Then suddenly I get a kick in my stomach and writhe with pain. I feel like I'd be choking. "Chi.Chi.aki..", is all I get out still trying to bear the pain somehow. And then my dad grasps my arm, pulls me up and along with him. I scream in pain. "NO.no.let me.go!!!" I'm trying with all of my strength to get out of his grip but that just makes me cry even more. "You won't get away that easily!!!!", is his angered reply. All of a sudden I stop defending myself against him and whisper: "Chiaki, please, help me." And I'm praying that he's heard me. Right then he once again screams my name and comes running.  
  
He's by my side as fast as possible and grasps my other arm. My dad gets a kick from him to lose hold, falls down and remains there lying unconscious, thanks to the alcohol.  
  
For a few seconds I look down at my father while Chiaki's trying to give me some hold. Then Marron comes walking over to me to help, too, and asks with a shaking voice: "Miyako, what was that? Was that really your father?" I look at her and nod carefully with my head. "Yes. Since he's lost his job he drinks too much and then he doesn't know what he's doing.", I reply. A single tear runs down my cheek and before I really realize it, Marron has put me into a deep embrace. Chiaki stands next to us and watches the whole scene. "Come on now, let's go to my place where we can take care of your wounds.", he then says and adds quietly: "I just hope that nothing's broken this time."  
  
Some time later the three of us are sitting in Chiaki's living-room on the couch. My face is swollen and my lips have been bleeding. My stomach had a lot of blue marks so I've wrapped a bandage around it. Chiaki and Marron where helping me with that, although Marron asked me questions all the time. But that's ok because after all she knew my father only as the nice family guy and the police inspector and not as the drinking monster that he's now. I told her why he had been fired and when he had started drinking so much, that my mom had been killed in a car accident and that I work at a café to earn some money. Yes, my life's really turned into hell since she was gone. But now she's back again and that's all that counts to me. No matter how often I get beaten up, as soon as I see Marron smiling at me, everything's alright.  
  
After I've finished telling my story both of us have tears in the eyes. She puts me into a tight embrace and gives me a slight kiss on my cheek. Then she smiles while she's brushing away my tears. "I'm so sorry for leaving you alone, Miyako. It was a big mistake, I know that. I hope you can forgive me.Now I'm back, I'll move into my old apartment and together we'll manage this situation." I look into her eyes and feel just overwhelmed by my emotions, there's nothing left of my anger. "It's ok, Marron, after all I knew now much you wanted to be with your parents. But that's past and all that matters is now." I say smiling, "oh, and sorry for this rough welcoming."  
  
With Marron and me not being able to go back to our apartments yet, Chiaki has offered us his couch to sleep on and to get some rest tonight. He's lent us two shirts which reach to our knees. After he's gone into his room Marron lies down on the couch while I'm still busy with changing my clothes. Finishing that I take a pillow and I'm just about to lie down on the floor when Marron asks me astonishedly: "Miyako, what are you doing?" I raise my head and look up at her.  
  
"Well, I'm going to sleep, don't you see that?", is my reply, smiling amused. "On the floor?" I nod. "That seems pretty stupid to me! Both of us are going to sleep on the couch, of course! How could you even think about sleeping on the floor?"  
  
She shakes her head and lifts the covers so that I can crawl under it. I'm pretty nervous but I'm trying not to let her notice it. My stomach still hurts but I can bear the pain, after all I'm lying beside Marron.my Marron. A smile covers my face. She's put her arm around me and snuggles up to me. I feel myself blushing but fortunately nobody sees it because the light is off. Before closing my eyes I look at her again. She looks like an angel when she's sleeping. Carefully I put my arm around her, too, and try to fall asleep. 'God granted my wish.he has sent my angel back to me.' are my last thoughts before I drift into sleep.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Missunderstandings

Chapter 2 - "Missunderstandings"  
  
When I wake up the next morning I find myself still lying in Marron's arms. She's so near to me, that I can even feel her breath upon my face, it's like medicine for my swollen cheek. (*lol*) Her hair smells so good.like vanilla, and I feel the urge to kiss her soft lips. Being in trance I'm lying beside her and look at her beautiful features, when she suddenly opens her eyes and smiles at me. "Good morning Miya." her sentence is disturbed by a long yawn. "Miyako I wanted to say." She finishes it grinning. While I'm still lying there with my eyes never leaving her face, she slowly sits up. "Morning Marron" is my reply and I turn around so that I'm lying on my back. She's sitting there for a few moments, then climbs across me and out of bed. "I'll make breakfast now, you can help me if you want!" She says and gives me one of her sweetest smiles, again. Dreamily I watch her going out of the room and decide then, after I've put on my clothes, to help her preparing breakfast. As I enter the kitchen, a plentiful layed table catches my eye. "Boy, Chiaki's got a lot of food at home!" I say stunned while he's walking into the room sleepily and greets Marron and me with a weary 'Hello'. "So, how did you guys sleep? Was the couch comfortable enough?" he asks yawning. The sudden memory of Marron cuddling up to me makes me blush unwillingly. "It was great! Pretty comfortable, wasn't it, Miyako?" Marron replies and smiles at me. I try to return it as good as possible while I'm standing there dumbfounded. 'Shit!' I think, ' as soon as she looks at me I can't say a word and have to blush so heavily that I look like a tomato! ' Chiaki interrupts my thoughts by asking me if everything's alright with me. Nodding I sit down at the table just like they do, after they've looked at each other and shrugged. And with my nervousness still being there we start to eat.  
  
After finishing breakfast, Marron and I help Chiaki doing the washing up. Because today is Sunday we don't have school. I'm wondering if Marron's going to go to school tomorrow, after all it's the middle of the school year and she hasn't spoken about it yet. With the loud bang of the door I startle, just to realize that Chiaki has left the apartment.and that I'm alone with Marron. I swallow nervously and sit down onto the couch, while she's coming into the room, too. The whole time I have to think about last night and I don't know what to say every time she's talking to me. For six months I haven't heard anything from her and should be over her, and now? She's here for one day and I already sweat as soon as I hear her breathing. There's really no help left for me. I shake my head and notice Marron who has just sat beside of me, looking at me with concern in her eyes. "Are you sure that you're alright, Miyako? You're acting a bit strange since this morning!" I look up shocked. "Ehm.what do you mean? Of course I'm alright!" I try to calm her down, but as I have to see it doesn't work. "Well, I mean.I can understand that you are sad after all that happened with your dad yesterday.but I get the feeling that." She makes a break and I still have no clue what she wants to tell me. "That.?" I try to make her go on with the sentence. ".that maybe it's because of me." Her last words were just a whisper but I've understood them very well. Her gaze persists on the ground and I have no idea what to reply. Marron is right with her assumption, but I can't just say that it's all because I get butterflies in my stomach every time I think of her. Although I want to tell her my feelings.but how would she react? For her I'm "just" her best friend, not more.but I.I'm not sure if I can stand that any longer. My own feelings stand in the way of our friendship. So either I tell her or not! But how??  
  
I was so sunk in my thoughts that I haven't even noticed how she's stood up. My gaze wanders up her body and comes to a halt at her eyes.and at her tears. 'She's crying." Still completely stiffened I'm sitting there and watch her without saying a word. ".I understand." is all that I hear from her before she quickly walks away from me and out of Chiaki's apartment. "Marron, WAIT!!" As fast as possible I run after her but as I reach the front door she's already disappeared in the elevator. "Shit!! Why can't I just answer a question normally for once!! Damn!!" I've never been so mad at me. The most important person in my life got hurt by me only because I'm too stupid to speak! "She surely thinks that I hate her now." I sigh. "I have to go and find her. It's raining and she has no umbrella with her.I just hope she's alright.and hopefully I can set things right." 


End file.
